Anna's Choice
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Anna wants to go to the wedding with her parents. But she also wants Elsa to tell her to stay.


Her answer should have been an immediate 'yes' when her mother asked the question. Yes, she wanted to go with them to her cousin's wedding. Yes, she wanted to see what lay beyond the castle. And, oh God_ yes_, did she want to finally meet someone and make a friend that could actually talk back to her or didn't just talk to her out of pity.

But no, she did not want to leave Elsa all alone. For however isolated Anna felt, she knew Elsa must feel worse.

Her mother told her she had a few days to think about it but had to decide soon. The invitation had taken longer to arrive due to rocky waters and they had to leave in a few days to make it in time.

And now, here she was. Standing outside Elsa's door for the umpteenth time in her life, wanting to share the fantastic news about Rapunzel's marriage. About how she was so excited to go. All the while hoping Elsa would finally open her door and ask Anna to stay, to not leave her alone.

She knocked. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." She stopped expecting a response years ago though the silence would always sting. "I'm sure Mama told you but just in case you didn't know, Rapunzel's getting married! You know, that cousin we never got to meet. I hear she's great, though! Papa said she used to have really long blonde hair, as long as a ship! I don't believe it though. You know how Papa is, always blowing things out of proportion. But then Mama said it's really short and brown now, so I don't know what to expect-" Anna smacked her hand against her forehead, hating her habit of rambling. "Sorry! I know you probably really don't care. About any of this. I just wanted to tell you that I'm probably going to go with them. I'm really excited actually. I know you're not going. I'm sure it would be more fun if you came. But, um…" Anna hesitated. "Do you not want me to go? I know it probably won't make a difference to you if I go or not. You'd probably be glad to get rid of me for a while. But if you wanted me to stay so that you wouldn't be alone…I'll stay. You know that, right? Elsa, do you want me to stay? Could you just give me a yes or no? Please?"

Anna didn't know why Elsa's silence was bothering her this much. She had expected it. But she _needed _Elsa to answer her. Whether she told Anna to stay with her or to leave her alone.

"I don't understand why you can't even tell me yes or no. You've spoken to me before." Granted, mostly Elsa told her to go away. "Can you just say something, please? Yes or no? Do you want me to stay? Do you? Can you just stop being so difficult and just _fucking_ say something?" Anna didn't normally curse except when she was furious. She felt tears burn her eyes and angrily wiped them away.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone. I hope you enjoy your two weeks of silence, Elsa! Or who knows? Why bother knocking at all anymore when you clearly don't give a damn about me!" The tears were coming too fast for her to wipe away and she refused to sob outside Elsa's door.

"Why, Elsa? What did I do?" Anna couldn't look at her sister's door any longer. She ran to her room and cried into her pillow almost violently. Not knowing that Elsa was in a similar position in her own room, frost over all the furniture, silently asking Anna to stay.

It was the day they were to leave to Corona. Anna had only just finished packing, her excitement for the trip thoroughly dimmed by the pain of her sister's apathy.

She asked Kai to get someone to fetch her bags from her room and went down to breakfast. She didn't look at Elsa's door when she passed, the pain still making her eyes tear. But she still stopped before the staircase.

_Maybe I'll just say goodbye._

She stood outside Elsa's door for ten minutes, gathering the courage to knock. She took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Elsa? It's Anna. I just wanted to say we're leaving today. We should be back in two weeks if everything goes as planned. I just…I didn't want to leave things the way they are with us. I'm sorry for yelling. Goodbye, Elsa." She turned to walk away from the door but hesitated, turning back. "I love you."

That's when she heard it. It was so small; she's surprised she didn't miss it. A tiny whimper from inside the room.

Elsa.

Anna ran to her room where one of her Father's men was collecting her things and told him to leave it.

Anna wasn't going to the wedding. She was staying in Arendelle. With Elsa.


End file.
